lowdysstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Adi/CHBRPW
Adikavi Rao Poet Son of Mnemosyne (This Character Belongs to Lowdy345) History Charvaka Rao was an Indian man who lived at Window Rock, AZ. He wrote stories on the Indian Customs. His writing attracted Mnemosyne, posing as a publisher she went to visit Charvaka. Her and him clicked immediately. They dated for months, then Mnemosyne became pregnant, and she didn't tell Charvaka. She left him and went back on the road. Months later Charvaka had a baby left on his door step in a basket. In the basket there was a note "His name is Adikavi, take care of him. -Your love." He was angry at her, and he didn't want the child, but he still couldn't deny a child. So he took Adikavi, and raised him in Indian Customs. Adikavi was always a troublesome child. He was always curious and stayed out late at night, worrying his father. One late night on his 13th birthday, when Adikavi was out late, the Minotaur attacked him. Catching his scent, he chased him through the woods all night long. The Minotaur finally caught up with him, but then something VERY unexpected happened. A wolf jumped out from no where and started beating up on the Minotaur. Adikavi ran away. When Adikavi was 14, he heard the rumours of the Skinwalkers. He thought mabye that the wolf could've been a skinwalker. He researched them and learned lots about them. Then he went hunting for them. He spent months trying to find them, but he didn't. One day Asen VLCEK found him. Adikavi threatend him with a gun and the Skinwalker started talking. Asen told him about Camp Half-Blood and offered too lead him there. Adikavi refused and shot at him. He missed and ran away. Charvaka was at home drinking coffee when he ran in. Adikavi frantically told his father everything. His father listened and told him it was time. "Time for what?" He asked. His father told him of camp and told him he had to go. Then he drove him there. Now Charvaka lives there as a child of Mnemosyne. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Adikavi is very hyper, and curious. Abilities Abilities Offensive *Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to read/write weapons out of pure energy which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. *Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to read/write a miniature version of a monster into existence which will fight along side them for a short time; the monster is much weaker than its real counterpart would be. Defensive *Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to read/write a shield of pure energy, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. *Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to revert time around them for a short duration in order to dodge an attack that was unforeseen. Passive *Children of Mnemosyne can see a few seconds into the future; allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring their sight at times. Supplementary *Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to view the specific past of a person’s life. *Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to travel back and forth in time, but they are unable to interact with or change past events they are only able to see the events play out. When they go forward in time they only see “possible” futures, that does not mean those future events will come to pass. Traits *Children of Mnemosyne have excellent memories. *Though most demigods struggle with dyslexia, children of Mnemosyne usually do so at a lesser extent because their mother is goddess of the written word. *Children of Mnemosyne often find it easy to learn other languages, as their mother is the goddess of language. *Chldren of Mnemosyne often make great writers. Relationships Relationships -